


Beach Bums

by Always13lwwy



Category: MCU, Marvel, h - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sex, Sex on the Beach, Smut, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always13lwwy/pseuds/Always13lwwy
Summary: Sam was having a relaxing day at the beach and suddenly he gets rudely interrupted.





	Beach Bums

The sun shone down and warmed every inch of Sam Wilson’s body, he knew the sun wouldn’t be out much longer but he wanted to soak it up as much as he could. It wasn’t often he got a moment to himself. Especially not one when he could relax on a beach. And as it seemed, he still couldn’t. A shadow stepped in front of him and blocked the sun from Sam.   
“Hey-” He protested, opening his eyes and pushing himself up on his elbows to see whoever it was that had gotten in his way. Bucky stood there glaring down at him. He kicked at Sam’s shin.   
“Get up.”   
“No. Go away.” Sam grumbled laying back down. Bucky growled at him and nudged him with his foot again.   
“Samuel. Get. Up. Or I’ll drag you and my arm will accidentally shatter your bones.” He said. Sam pushed himself back up to look at him. He gave him a pointed look.   
“What the fuck? Why? Can’t I relax for just one goddamn hour?” Sam demanded meeting Bucky’s dark eyes with his own. Bucky scoffed and crossed his arms.   
“You did. Times 3.”   
“So? Can’t I have more?” Sam asked. Bucky simply shook his head. Now it was Sam’s turn to scoff. “Pfft why not?”   
“Because I said so. Now get up or I will sit on you.”   
Sam chuckled because yeah right. Bucky Barnes would sit on him-and he spoke too soon. Bucky did just that and sat on Sam’s lap.   
“Bucky. Get off.” Sam said. Bucky looked over his shoulder at him.   
“Will you get up?” He asked. Sam shrugged.   
“Do I get a choice?”   
“No.” Bucky said. Sam just shook his head and shoved Bucky a little.   
“Then get off so I can get up, asshole.” Sam snapped, shoving Bucky again a little harder this time. Though, it was just as Bucky had started moving. Between the both of them the force flipped Bucky next to Sam onto his hands and knees. Sam sat up on his knees and found himself, shamelessly, staring at Bucky’s ass for a moment. Then without thinking about it Sam spanked him, hard.   
Bucky gasped and glanced back at him.   
“Sam, what the fuck-” Bucky started. Sam just shrugged.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”   
Bucky gave him a strange look and then glanced around and saw the beach was starting to be deserted. There were only a few stragglers left. He swallowed, took a deep breath and then leaned his face closer to the ground keeping his ass in the air wanting Sam to do it again. Sam gaped at him for a moment as he realized what Bucky wanted him to do. Grinning slyly and out of Bucky’s eyesight, Sam spanked him again.   
“Ooooh, you liked that did you?” He asked. Bucky grumbled as his body jolted forward in a much more sexual way this time.   
“Mmm, maybe.” he whimpered, nodding slightly. Sam grinned bigger and did it once more.   
“I never would have thought you, the great Bucky Barnes, to be a submissive person-” Sam started, earning a sharp growl from Bucky.   
“I’m not!” Though Bucky clenched his eyes shut from the feeling of Sam’s previous spank. Sam chuckled and leaned down to whisper in Bucky’s ear, making sure to rub his own self against Bucky through their shorts.   
“Really? Because I think this position says otherwise.”   
Bucky couldn’t help it and he let out a small whine, which sounded like he’d been punched as it was more of a wheezing sound when he thought back on it. He had no idea how to respond to Sam’s words. But for the first time Bucky finally realized how Steve felt with him every time. Sam moved to back away and Bucky grabbed his wrists quickly pulling him back down to drape over him again. He kept his grip on Sam’s wrist so tight his thumbs were pushing hard on the veins in his wrist.   
“Don’t you dare pull away like that. Don’t you fucking dare. I sure as hell wouldn’t mind flipping our positions right about now and fucking you so hard in front of these people that you see stars. But fuck, I enjoyed that and that’s rare, but I swear this will never ever happen again so just this once give me your cock.” Bucly growled, grinding his ass back against Sam’s groin to prove his point.   
Sam had to bite his lip and hide his moan. He glanced around the beach, seeing only a few random stragglers remained. He once more moved his hips against Bucky’s.   
“You want to feel my cock? You’re sure? You say you won’t want it again but that’s what they all said-”   
“Yeah, sure they did. Had them crawling back like I have Steve at my feet with just a simple look if I please.”   
Sam just chuckled and rolled his hips again, that time more for his own pleasure than Bucky’s. Bucky bit his tongue to hold in how much he actually enjoyed this situation.   
“Just trust me, I’m dominating next time.” Bucky managed. Sam couldn’t help but grin as he continued slightly humping Bucky’s ass.   
“Oooh next time huh?”   
“Yeah, fuck-mmm maybe if you behave.” Bucky snapped earning another chuckle from Sam.   
“If I behave and do what?” Sam questioned though he knew the answer.   
“Fuck me.” Bucky glared and looked over his shoulder at him. “I’m letting you take charge here, so take charge and quit wasting my time with your fucking questions.”   
Sam smirked.   
“You wasted my relaxation time.” Still grinning bigger, Sam ripped Bucky’s shorts down to pool around his knees and smacked his now bare ass, hard. “And I’ll fuck you when I fucking feel like it. If I’m in charge, than I’m in charge. You got that, Sargent?”  
All Bucky could do was nod and whine. He hated that Sam spanking him and dirty talking him like that turned him on so much. Why did he like him so much? Sam couldn’t help but grin at the reactions Bucky was giving him. Bucky hated that he was giving Sam of all people that kind of satisfaction but when he glanced over his shoulder at him he had a quick image of him smacking Sam’s ass with his metal arm and the sweet imprint that would make and he couldn’t help but let out a small moan. Sam started to pull down his own shorts when he caught Bucky’s gaze on him.   
“What? Am I not going fast enough or something?” He sassed. Bucky grumbled.   
“No.”   
“Oh, good.” Sam spanked Bucky once more and whilst Bucky gasped and jerked forward. Sam gave himself a quick tug and positioned himself at Bucky’s tight, waiting entrance. He gave him just the tip to see how Bucky reacted. Bucky grunted and then he leans his head down and hides his face in his arms and then a second later and pushed his ass back closer, gaining more of Sam inside him.   
Sam grinned.   
“You’re so needy when you’re submissive. I like it.” And he sunk himself fully in Bucky’s ass for a moment, pulled all the way out and pushed back in once more. Sam groaned, as did Bucky. Bucky felt dizzy, like he couldn’t even form proper thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder to look back at Sam asking what he did with his eyes to deserve gaining him only to lose him again that quickly. Sam shrugged and did it again just to prove his point.   
“Sammmm,” Bucky whined in protest at losing him again. Why couldn’t he just put his dick in him and stay there for a goddamn second for Bucky to enjoy?   
“Oh, quit your whining. You’ll get what you want.” Sam said, giving Bucky’s ass yet another firm smack. Bucky gasped and did as he was told. He shut his mouth because he wanted it, he wanted it bad. And Bucky never wanted anyone like this. But now suddenly Sam was all he wanted. Sam, on the other hand, felt as if he could never get enough of Bucky. Ever since he’d met Steve and Nat, the three of them were constantly searching for Bucky, but even then there had been moments when Sam felt like he was the only one still looking. He was looking for a legend that had ceased to exist. Just vanished into thin air.   
Which had begun to look very possible until the rift between the Avengers. But now. Ha. Now, here he was dick deep in that very same legends ass. Sam moaned and snapped out of his thoughts hearing Bucky’s whining again. He gave him a halfhearted smack that time but allowed himself to stay planted in his ass for a few moments longer.   
Bucky couldn’t help but let out a satisfied moan. Sam bit his lip and grinned, knowing he was pleasing him. He moved slightly, staying inside him just to see what kind of reaction he would get and he was pleasantly surprised. Bucky let out another soft sound and dug his fingers into the sand. Silently cursing knowing he’d have sand under his fingernails for weeks.   
“Sam-” He whimpered this time, his tone making it clear he wasn’t whining, he was in a way but this was more in pleasure than desire. Sam enjoyed that and moved like that again.   
Bucky closed his eyes and pushed his hips back further trying to push Sam closer. Sam shook his head and gripped his hips with his fingers and hold him in place. He leaned forward again whispering harshly in his ear, “No. Stay.”   
He snapped his hips once, twice quickly and then he moved slowly again for a few moments earning a few soft moans from Bucky. Sam stayed at his slow pace for a minute before Bucky’s soft whimpers got to him and he sped up, snapping his hips quicker pulling him tighter against him.   
“Oh Sam- mm yes-” Bucky moaned. Sam didn’t even have the momentum to shush him, he felt so good.   
“Mhm, mm you like me fucking you like this Bucky?” Sam managed. Bucky whimpered and nodded.   
“Ohh- I do. Fuck, I don’t wanna but god Sam-” Bucky moaned laying his forward against his hands that were still buried in the sand. Sam smirked at his answer.   
“Oh, well enjoy it then Baby.” He grinned, moving both harder and faster. Bucky whined at the nickname. It wasn’t often that Bucky of all people was the one getting called pet names, but strangely enough, he loved it. Sam, feeling Bucky’s likeness to that nickname he sped up faster. Bucky moaned because Sam’s speed was already quick but now- oooh boy was he in heaven.   
“Sam-mmm mmmhmmfuckIshouldn’tbeenjoyingthis-fuck,” Bucky meweled.   
“Mm, but you are.”   
“Oh fuck yes I am- Ohh-”   
Sam gave Bucky another spank. Bucky thrust forward despite Sam’s hand still on his hips, but fuck Sam smacking his ass again made every last bit of his mind spin.   
“Ohhh Sam I-”   
“Mmmm, you’re going to cum for me already baby? I haven’t even touched you.” Sam teased, spanking him hard again. Bucky whined because true to Sam’s words, his cock hadn’t gotten an ounce of attention, but he nods all the same and arched forward slightly at the next spank.   
“Ohhh, mm Sam- mm keep talking like that.” Bucky pleaded. Sam couldn’t help the grin.   
“Like what? Talking to you like the dirty fucking whore you are? Getting so close with no touch? Getting fucked by ME of all people?” Sam continued. Bucky whimpered and nodded.   
“Fuck Sam- mm you’re gonna make me-” Bucky cut himself off to groan. He didn’t want to seem weak but he couldn’t help it. It was his first time being submissive.   
“Mm, no. You can cum when I tell you too. You understand me?” Sam spanked him hard again. “Do you understand me?”   
Bucky gasped aloud and nodded because he understood. He knew how amazing and terrible it was being told what to do and he gripped his hand tighter in the sand.   
“Mmm, good boy.”   
Bucky chewed on his bottom lip, trying so hard to keep himself from disobeying Sam’s instructions. He was so so soo close to physically begging Sam, but he couldn’t, not yet. But when Sam’s hand found his waist again and his finger teased the soft sensitive skin of his hips teasingly Bucky almost snapped.   
“You see we have an audience?” Sam whispered in Bucky’s ear. Bucky didn’t want to look. He really, really didn’t, He was so lost in his moment of having Sam fuck him but he couldn’t help it. He glanced up and blushed furiously. He saw all but ten to thirty people stretched down the beach all standing around gaping at the two of them. But then, when one last hard thrust Bucky snapped.   
“Sam- fuck oh my god, mmm let me cum, pleaseeeee, I’ve been good listening. I need too- mm it hurts- mm I’ll let you do anyhting- uhhh everything any time ever- ohmygod fuck your cock is nice and ohhhh so good in my ass. God I’m so fucking close for you Sam. I never even touched myself- oh I’m only this close because of your cokc slamming into me- Sam please oh please let me spill out for you!!” Bucky begged, tears pricking his eyes.   
Sam smirked and swooned so hard on the inside. He nodded and continued fucking into him, realizing a minute later that Bucky couldn’t even see his nod, after he let out a loud begging whine.   
“Alright, go ahead baby. Cum for me.”   
Bucky did. He finally understood how good it felt to release after holding it for so long. He vowed to apologize to Steve later for always making him wait. He arched his back and howled happily as he released, his juices spilling all over his chest and into the sand beneath him. Sam moaned and gives his ass one last smack before he came in Bucky’s ass. As soon as he’d finished Sam pulled out and collapsed back onto his blanket catching his breath.   
“Oh fuck-” He gasped. Bucky, stayed in his position. His arms slightly shaking, his breathing heavier than Steve’s when he had asthma attacks. He could still feel Sam inside of him and his own cock was still slighty leaking a bit of cum. Sam glanced over at him, memorizing him just as he was and loving every perfect second of it.   
Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath before he look up once more to glance at the audience that had witnessed the entire thing. Of course they all had, had to witness him being submissive for the first time.   
“Fuck, that was so amazing.” Sam breathed. Bucky nodded and slowly began to regain his mindset. He sat back on his legs, his breathing still slightly ragged and he glanced at Sam with a slight pout. He licked his lips and then looked away afraid he’d get hard again just by looking at him, and with his super soldier stamina it was very possible.   
“Mm, it really really was.” He said softly. Sam grinned and glanced up at him.   
“Sorry the whole beach had to watch-”   
“I don’t think..that you can be sorry for any of the events that just happened.” Bucky whispered, shaking his head with a small smirk as he got enough courage to glance down at Sam. Sam just smirked at him in return.   
“What?” he asked. Bucky shook his head.   
“Nothing. It’s just…” Bucky looked away his smirk growing bigger, “You said I’d want you again.”   
Sam chuckled.  
“I told you, everyone does.”   
Bucky scoffed looking back at him pretending to be slightly offended.   
“I never said I did.”   
“We’ll see about that.” Sam said, grinning before he yanked Bucky down close to him and gave him what could only be classified as a passionate kiss right on the mouth.


End file.
